Masquée und Matt
by Ghostpanther
Summary: Eine Abenteuer- und Liebesgeschichte um mein favorisiertes Alter Ego Masquée und den Geheimagenten Matthew Hunter alias Michael Dudikoff aus "Night Hunter".


Masquée und Matt  
  
Masquée- Agentin; geheimnisvolle, junge Frau  
Matthew Hunter- Geheimagent, Masquées Geliebter  
Rani- ihre gemeinsame Tochter, 10 Monate  
Jaol- südamerikan. Drogenhändler, Halbindianer, Masquées Freund  
Samantha, Sammie- seine Schwester  
Draco- sein heimlicher Verehrer, ehemaliger Boxer, Türsteher in einer Kneipe  
Xagé- ein Verbrecher  
Maria, Mr. Johnston, Shao, Tsing u.a.  
  
Die Figuren des Geheimagenten Matthew Hunter („Night Hunter"), der Polizisten Sonny Crockett, Gina und Lt.   
Castillo („Miami Vice"), sowie des Scharfschützen Quadri („Allein gegen die Mafia") entstammen leider nicht   
meiner Feder, sondern sind Teil der jeweiligen Filme und Serien.  
Alle anderen Figuren sind mein Eigentum.  
  
Diese Geschichte beginnt mit zwei Erzählsträngen - der eine geht über Masquée, der andere über Matt Hunter.   
Schauplatz ist ein kleines Dschungelstädtchen im Grenzgebiet zwischen Mexiko und Südamerika, wo sich zwi-  
schen Ortsansässigen und indianischstämmigen Arbeitern allerlei verkrachte Existenzen, Abenteurer und Ver-  
brecher rumtreiben.  
***  
Ich komme spät abends mit der Karawane in der Stadt an. Da die Regenzeit bald anfängt, hoffe ich, daß Jaol   
etwas herausgefunden hat oder zumindest die richtigen Kontakte vermitteln kann.   
Obwohl ich die Stadt inzwischen zu allen Tages- und Nachtzeiten erlebt habe, kommt es mir jedesmal aufs Neue   
wie ein Fixpunkt zwischen dem Wilden Westen und dem 20. Jahrhundert vor - Dodge City meets Las Vegas !  
Shao erinnert mich an meine Verabredung mit Jaol und wir gehen zum "Casablanca"...  
Drinnen ist die Luft zum Schneiden dick, an der Theke hängen Waldarbeiter aus dem Nachbarcamp zwischen den   
Stammgästen - so harmlos, wie sie alle tun, sind die meisten nicht !  
Die Kneipe ist brechend voll, sodaß Micky und Draco alle Hände voll zu tun haben. Mein Blick schweift über die   
Pokerspieler und bleibt an einem gebeugten Rücken mit einem dunkelblonden, lockigen Kopf hängen - das kann   
doch nicht wahr sein...  
Ich steuere auf ihn zu. "Matt ?" Keine Reaktion. Jetzt stehe ich direkt hinter ihm. "Matt Hunter ?!" und ...  
  
***  
Matt befindet sich bereits seit einigen Tagen in der Stadt, als er das erste Mal von der Karawane hört. Sein   
Informant tut sie spöttisch ab: "Karawane ?! Ein paar Verrückte aus dem Bergcamp, die sich alle paar Wochen   
neu versorgen müssen !!"  
Matt's Geheimauftrag gilt einem Mann, der Kontakte zu internationalen Verbrecherorganisationen hat und einen   
Waffenring beliefert, aber bisher hat er nur sein Fahndungsfoto und die "Strichliste" gesehen. Sein bevor-zugter   
Treffpunkt soll das "Casablanca" sein, deshalb quartiert sich Matt in der Nähe ein und freundet sich mit den   
Pokerspielern an.  
Eines Abends wird die Kneipe schlagartig voll, die Karawane ist angekommen - und Matt mischt sich unter die   
Leute, um vielleicht doch ein paar Informationen zu ergattern. Ab und zu mustert er die Hereinkommenden - ein   
paar indianische Arbeiter, einige Leute in Safarikleidung, eine junge Frau mit Schlapphut, ei- ...  
Matt stutzt, schaut zurück... nein, er hat sich doch geirrt, wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen ! Er vertieft sich wieder   
in das Pokerspiel und überhört dabei beinahe seinen Namen: "... Matt Hunter ?!" Er erstarrt und dreht sich um ...  
***  
Wir sehen uns erstaunt an und fallen uns beinahe in die Arme, erinnern uns aber noch rechtzeitig daran, daß wir   
beide inkognito hier sind. Ich setze zu einer Frage an, doch Matt kommt mir noch zuvor. "Conny,... verdammt, wo   
hast du gesteckt ? Weißt du, welche Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe ? Was machst du hier ??" "Ich arbeite, ich bin   
gerade mit der Karawane angekommen..." - "Aus dem Dschungelcamp ?!" Ich nicke und Matt stöhnt. Aufgebracht   
reißt er mich jetzt doch an sich. "Weißt du überhaupt, was hier los ist ? Du hast nicht'mal eine Waffe !" "Ich   
brauche keine. Meine Schutzengel sind überall dabei..." und weise auf meine beiden Begleiter. Matt sieht etwas   
sprachlos die beiden chinesischen Kleiderschränke an.  
"Als was arbeitest du... ?" "Ich nehme an der Ausgrabung teil." "Du tust - was ?" "Ich grabe aus, ich bin   
Kunsthistorikerin, Matt, das ist mein Beruf !!"  
Matt rückt ein wenig von mir ab und schüttelt den Kopf: "Nimm mich nicht auf den Arm, du bist keine..." "Doch,   
Matt, das ist mein Beruf. Ich habe Kunstgeschichte und Archäologie studiert - und das hier ist der Traum meines   
Lebens, ich wollte immer schon eine Maya-Stadt ausgraben."  
Matt sieht mich nachdenklich an: "Davon hast du mir nie erzählt..." "Ich weiß...", zärtlich fahre ich ihm mit den   
Fingern durch's Haar, "ich habe dir vieles nicht erzählt." Ich sehe Jaol hereinkommen und löse mich von Matt,   
irritiert dreht er sich um: "Was ist ?" "Meine Verabredung ist da." - und explodiert fast: "Bist du wahnsinnig ??   
Das ist einer der gefährlichsten Männer Südamerikas !!" "Sei leise, ich weiß, wer er ist - er hat für mich nach   
Informationen gesucht, und ich kenne ihn schon länger, als du ahnst." "Ach, ja ?! Weiß er auch, wer du bist ?!"   
"Matt, hör auf ! Das ist alles, was ich jemals wollte, mach es mir nicht kaputt."  
Er hält mich abrupt zurück. "Wo ist Rani ?" "Im Camp, bei ihrer Kinderfrau." "Du ..." Shao stellt sich ihm in den   
Weg, schüttelt leicht den Kopf und begleitet mich zum Eckzimmer.  
Jaol hat kurz zu uns herübergesehen, aber da er mit Matt's Gesicht nichts verbindet, interessiert es ihn nicht   
weiter. Erst nach unserem Gespräch zeigt er ein wenig Neugier: "Soll Shao den Burschen... ?" "Nein, Jaol, es war   
nichts." Jaol nickt nur weise mit dem Kopf und verstummt, dann hebt er wieder den Blick: "Wie geht's Rani ?"   
"Gut - Maria verwöhnt sie, Mr. Johnston verwöhnt sie und deine Schwester weiß nicht, wen sie zuerst   
ausschimpfen soll." Jaol grinst. "Typisch Sammie."  
"Wann kommst du wieder ins Camp, Jaol ?" "Ich hab' noch 'was zu erledigen." "Haha. Seit zehn Jahren sagst du   
jedesmal, es sei der letzte Deal - und dann kommt dir wieder etwas dazwischen." "Conny, ich - ach, verflucht, du   
weißt genau, wie schwer es hier ist ! Man kann hier - ..." "... nur als Dealer etwas verändern.", spreche ich mit ihm   
den Satz zuende, den ich schon tausendmal gehört habe. "Jaol, die - " Draco steckt plötzlich den Kopf herein. "Es   
ist soweit."  
***  
Matt schleicht durch die Straßen hinter dem "Casablanca". Er verfolgt Jaol und seine Begleiter und gerät dabei   
zufällig zwischen die Fronten. Die Gelegenheit wahrnehmend preßt er sich in eine Häuserecke, um Jaol zu stellen,   
aber stattdessen...   
***  
Matt taucht ausgerechnet in der Häuserecke auf, in der Jaol mich zurückgelassen hat.  
Er preßt sich mit der schußbereiten Pistole an die linke Seite der Wand und lauscht den sich nähernden Schritten...   
Lautlos gleite ich aus meinem Versteck heraus, passe mich Matt's Atemrhythmus an und greife blitzschnell an,   
indem ich ihm mit der rechten Hand den Mund zuhalte und mit der anderen seinen linken Arm nach hinten reiße !  
Ich will ihm nicht wehtun, aber da er stärker ist als ich, bleibt mir keine andere Wahl. Als Matt sich aufbäumt,   
zwinge ich seinen Arm noch weiter nach hinten und flüstere ihm zu: "Laß es sein, Matt."  
Da ich ganz eng hinter ihm stehe, um ihn weiter in die Ecke zu ziehen, kann ich die aus seiner Hand herabfallende   
Pistole zwischen unseren Körpern festhalten, doch als Shao an unserem Versteck vorüberhastet, setzt Matt alles   
daran freizukommen, und plötzlich knackt es in seiner Schulter. Matt brüllt unter meiner Hand laut auf und sackt   
zusammen.  
***  
"Du hast ihm die Schulter ausgekugelt."  
Draco beugt sich über Matt's schlaffe Gestalt. Mit einem kurzen Ruck renkt er den Arm wieder ein und hebt Matt   
hoch. Da Matt und ich leider nur Hotelzimmer haben, bringt er Matt in seine eigene Wohnung und ich beobachte   
fasziniert, wie er Matt auf das Bett legt, ihm vorsichtig Hemd und T-Shirt auszieht und seine Schulter bandagiert.   
Dann sieht er mich über meinen bewußtlosen Geliebten hinweg an. "Dein Freund ist ein Cop, stimmt's ?!" "Fast."   
"Wirst du Jaol jetzt verpfeifen ?"  
"Draco !", ich sehe eine seiner typischen Diskussionen auf mich zukommen und blocke sofort ab, "Wenn ich Jaol   
verpfeifen wollte, hätte ich Matt bestimmt nicht von ihm abgehalten." "Hm. Hm. - Paß auf seine Schulter auf, die   
wird er jetzt ein paar Tage nicht gebrauchen können." Draco stellt mir einen Eiskübel zum Kühlen neben das Bett   
und verläßt fluchtartig die Wohnung.  
Da er Jaol nur von weitem verehren kann, kann Draco die Nähe von Liebespaaren nicht ertragen.  
Matt stöhnt ein bißchen im Schlaf, verbringt aber sonst eine ruhige Nacht, und allmählich schlafe ich auch ein.   
Gewohnheitsmäßig kuschel ich mich an seine linke Schulter und lege mich im Halbschlaf versehentlich darauf.   
Matt schießt förmlich hoch. "Aaaahhhh !!!" Schlagartig sind wir wieder wach.  
"Matt..." "Verdammt ! Warum... warum hast du... hast du das getan... ??" Matt hält sich die Schulter und versucht   
dem Schmerz zu entkommen, während ich versuche, ihm meinen Angriff zu erklären.  
"Es ist mein Traum, Matt. Versteh' das doch, und Jaol riskiert seinen Kopf, um herauszufinden, wo..."  
"Er ist ein Dealer !" "Ja, und ein Waffenhändler - aber bin ich etwa besser, nur weil ich auf der anderen Seite des   
Gesetzes stehe ?!" Matt rutscht im Bett hoch und lehnt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht gegen die Wand. "Du   
weißt genau, wie fadenscheinig deine Argumentation ist, Conny. Wenn sich alle mit ihrem Robin-Hood-Image   
herausreden könnten, dürften wir überhaupt keine Verbrecher mehr jagen." Ich bleibe stumm.  
  
Matt beugt sich zu mir: "Hey, willst du uns für diesen Traum aufgeben ?" "Nein. Ich wollte immer...", hilflos sehe   
ich ihn an, seine Nähe wirkt fast betäubend auf mich. Mir fallen tausend andere Dinge ein, die ich jetzt lieber mit   
ihm täte, aber auf der anderen Seite ist die Erfüllung meiner großen Sehnsucht in zu greifbare Nähe gerückt... und   
so: "Matt, Jaol ist kein so großer Fisch. Er weiß ungeheuer viel über diese Gegend und vielleicht ist die Ausgra-  
bung für uns beide die letzte Chance, die Stadt zu finden. - Ich will die Stadt, Matt, mit jeder Faser meines   
Herzens. - Ich will sie, ich will sie haben." - "Dann mußt du auf mich verzichten." Matt steht auf, quält sich in   
seine Sachen und geht.  
Er hält Wort.  
Solange ich mich in der Stadt aufhalte, geht er mir bewußt aus dem Weg; wenn er mich in Jaols Gesellschaft   
antrifft, behandelt er mich wie Luft - und das macht Jaol, der die Spannung zwischen uns spürt, rasend.  
Folglich gibt er sich auch nicht mehr mit meinen Erklärungen, Matt sei ein alter Bekannter, zufrieden. Bevor wir   
zum Camp aufbrechen können, hat er herausgefunden, wieso Matt in der Stadt ist.  
Damit ist Matt's Tarnung zum Teufel - und meine leider auch.  
"Undercover ! Geheimdienst !! Sag mal, spinnst du ? Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde !!"  
"Jaol, wir sind Freunde !! Ich hätte dich schon x-mal hochgehen lassen können, wenn wir's nicht wären... und   
meine Meinung über deine Geschäfte kennst du schließlich seit Jahren !" - "Und dieser Hunter ?!" "Es geht dich   
'nen feuchten Kehricht an, woher ich Matt Hunter kenne." - "Basta ?" - "Basta."  
Irgendwie ist es eine Erleichterung, daß Jaol Matt enttarnt hat. So nimmt er seine Geschäfte etwas zurück und   
behält Matt leicht im Auge, Matt dagegen findet keine Handhabe mehr gegen ihn und muß zurückstecken, und ich   
muß mir keine Sorgen mehr um die beiden machen.  
Einigermaßen zufrieden reise ich mit Jaol, Shao und Draco ins Camp, um mit den neuen Plänen die Ausgra-bung   
zu erweitern.  
Mr. Johnston begrüßt uns mit offenen Armen und einem triumphierenden Grinsen, denn sein neuer Fund und   
Jaols Plan beweisen, daß er mit seiner Theorie, die Stadt läge viel höher im Berg, von Anfang an recht hatte. Der   
Plan dagegen beweist, daß wir die falschen Angaben nur den Zwistigkeiten zwischen den einzelnen Ban-den zu   
verdanken hatten.  
Jetzt können wir uns der Suche nach dem Zentrum, dem Heiligtum widmen und, wer weiß, vielleicht finden wir   
auch intakte Gebäude.  
***  
Mehrere Wochen läuft alles friedlich, wir beackern Schicht für Schicht den Urwaldboden und legen dabei ein   
ganzes Gräberfeld frei.  
Rani krabbelt zwischen Farnen und Lianen herum, zieht die Lagerhunde am Schwanz und lernt von Marias   
Kindern und Sammie die ersten indianischen Worte. Mit der Zeit sieht meine kleine Wüstenprinzessin mehr wie   
ein Dschungeläffchen aus. Die Indianerkinder verzieren ihre blonden Haare mit Federn, gefärbten Haar-büscheln   
und leuchtenden Blüten und malen ihren Körper kunterbunt an...  
Jaol ist in Rani völlig vernarrt, manchmal unterbricht er seine Arbeit und schaut ganz versunken den spielenden   
Kindern zu. Oder er wirbelt Rani durch die Luft, daß mir angst und bange wird, aber meine Tochter kreischt vor   
Vergnügen und kann gar nicht genug bekommen.  
Jedesmal, wenn wir etwas finden, seien es Schmuckstücke oder Gebrauchsgegenstände, wirken die Figuren auf   
Jaols Bildern, die die mögliche Funktion darstellen sollen, wie ein in Maya-Form abgewandeltes Porträt von Rani   
als Teenager, allerdings mehr mit meinen Zügen.  
Eines Tages kommt Shaos Bruder Tsing mit bewaffneten Männern ins Camp, um uns vor den angesagten, sehr   
heftigen Regenfällen und einem beginnenden Bandenkrieg zu warnen.  
Wir decken zwar schon seit Tagen das Grabungsfeld immer vorsorglich ab, aber jetzt müssen wir uns beeilen. Jaol   
verdoppelt die Wachen rund ums Lager und macht das Camp aufbruchsbereit.  
Doch noch geht alles gut, die Sonne scheint und der Beginn der Regenzeit verzögert sich noch etwas - und endlich   
finden wir ein intaktes Grab !  
Mit vereinten Kräften legen wir den Eingang frei, Jaol hackt die Steine heraus und reicht sie mir weiter nach oben,   
bis ich von einem Gespräch ein paar Meter hinter uns einen Teil mitbekomme und beinahe den letzten Stein   
fallenlasse.  
"Was - Conny, paß auf !! - He, wo willst du hin ?!!!" "Warte." Ich klettere aus der Grube heraus, laufe zu den   
beiden Männern und reiße den Sprecher herum. "Erzähl das nochmal!" "Wie ?" "Was du da gerade von Xagé   
erzählt hast, wortwörtlich !" "Xagé hat ... ist ja gut... Also: Vor zwei Wochen ist ein Deal von Xagé aufgeflogen,   
ein ziemlich wichtiger. Der Alte hat mächtig geschäumt und gedroht, jeden kaltzumachen, der etwas damit zu tun   
hat. Dann hat er erfahren, daß einer der Amis rumgeschnüffelt hat, und hat seine Spürhunde auf ihn angesetzt -   
nur ist keiner zurückgekommen. Als auch die zweite Gruppe verlorenging, hat Xagé seine Kontakte spielen lassen   
und dem Kerl eine Falle gestellt. Drei Banden haben sich zusammengetan, um ihn dingfest zu machen - und bäng!   
er ist hineingetappt. - Aber ihr hättet mal sehen sollen, wie er sich gewehrt hat !! Der Kerl konnte wirklich   
kämpfen - so wie Shao und Tsing - nur hat es ihm nichts genützt. Xagé hat ihm von hinten eins über den Schädel   
gezogen und damit hatte dieser verdammte Hunter ausgespielt !"  
Ich sehe den Mann atemlos an. "Hieß er wirklich Hunter ?" "Ja." "Matt Hunter ? Groß, schlank, dunkelblondes,   
lockiges Haar ?" "Ja. Genauso sah er aus, allerdings", er grinst hämisch, "konnte man sein Gesicht nicht mehr so   
gut erkennen..." Ich erwidere nichts, überlege nur rasend schnell. "Matt Hunter ? War das nicht...", setzt Shao an,   
aber ich winke ab und wende mich Jaol zu.  
"Vertraust du mir ? - Vertraust du mir, Jaol ?!" Er nickt und wir sehen uns eine Weile stumm an, dann fragt er:   
"Was ist so besonderes mit diesem Hunter ? Er ist mehr als ein alter Bekannter, stimmt's ?!" "Ja... Matt Hunter ist   
Ranis Vater." "Er... - das ist nicht alles, deine Frage hat auf etwas anderes abgezielt."  
"Nein, ja - ich brauche deine Hilfe, Jaol, aber ich brauche auch dein Vertrauen. Dein Vertrauen in mich, in unsere   
Freundschaft - darin, daß ich dich nie verpfiffen habe." "Weil du wie er undercover arbeitest ?" "Nein, Matt   
arbeitet nicht undercover, das ist meine Nebenbeschäftigung." "Neben- ... Laß uns mal beiseite gehen."  
Ich schüttel den Kopf. "Deine Männer können genausogut zuhören; wenn wir Matt befreien, erfahren sie es so-  
wieso." Jaol wird blaß. "Was erfahren sie ?"  
Ich rücke von ihm ab und nehme Rani auf den Arm, die auf mich zugewackelt kommt. - "Sagt dir der Name Mark   
Ciuni etwas ?" - "Ja." - "Und Masquée ?" - "Einer der größten italo-amerikanischen Dealer und ein Killer, der aus   
unerfindlichen Gründen sieben Jahre nach Ciunis Tod einen Rachefeldzug gegen die italienische Mafia in aller   
Welt begann. Die Mafia hat ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt, aber niemand weiß, wer sich hinter dem Namen Masqué   
verbirgt."  
"Ich, schon... Ich bin dieser Killer, Jaol, ich bin Masquée und Mark Ciuni war ... ist... mein Mann. Die Mafia hatte   
Mark und vier unserer Kinder umgebracht - ihretwegen habe ich jeden getötet, der auch nur im Entferntesten   
damit zu tun hatte. Vor zwei Jahren stellte sich heraus, daß die Geheimdienstabteilung, für die ich arbeitete, Mark   
gerettet hatte und verborgen hielt - sogar vor mir - und meine gesamte Welt brach zusammen... ich wollte heira-  
ten, ich hatte wieder Kinder... und plötzlich war die Vergangenheit wieder da ! - Ich bin fast wahnsinnig gewor-  
den, Jaol... ich habe alles zurückgelassen, meine Kinder, meine Freunde, und nahm einen sehr gefährlichen Auf-  
trag an. Dabei habe ich Matt kennengelernt und er hat mich aufgefangen, obwohl ich ihm ziemlich übel mitge-  
spielt habe. Als Rani unterwegs war, hat er solange um sie gekämpft, bis ich das Baby bekommen mußte... und er   
hatte Recht.  
Als er jetzt herausfand, daß ich mit dir die Ausgrabung mache, hat er mich vor die Wahl gestellt - entweder ich   
verzichte auf meinen Traum oder ich muß auf ihn verzichten. - Deshalb hat er mich in der Stadt geschnitten. Aber   
ich kann nicht auf ihn verzichten, Jaol. Ich liebe Matt und ich will nicht, daß Rani wie Marcia ohne ihren Vater   
aufwächst."  
Fassungsloses und betretenes Schweigen herrscht um mich herum - teils, weil die meisten mich schon lange   
kennen bzw. zu kennen glaubten - teils, weil sie plötzlich in mir einen ihrer unerbittlichsten Widersacher er-  
kennen. Bei einigen drückt sich der Widerstreit sogar dadurch aus, daß sie ihre Waffen ziehen.  
"Nein !", schneidet Jaol heftig ihre Reaktion ab, "Habt ihr denn gar nichts begriffen ?! Hier geht es nicht um das,   
was wir getan haben, sondern um Vertrauen, um unsere Freundschaft !!!" Er wendet sich mir zu: "Die Frage, ob   
du schießen kannst, ist wahrscheinlich überflüssig, aber wie stellst du dir die Befreiung vor ? Wenn du so in   
Xagés Hauptquartier marschierst, erkennt er dich sofort."  
"Laß mir nur zehn Minuten Zeit zum Umziehen, dann ist es kein Problem mehr." "Okay, wir brechen derweil das   
Lager ab." Er fragt nicht, was ich denn anziehen will, aber er blickt mir so besorgt hinterher, daß ich versucht bin,   
ihn zu trösten.  
Unter Marias und Sammies mißtrauischen Augen hole ich meine Masquée-Kleidung hervor, und endlich erfahren   
sie, was ich in dem flachen Koffer immer mit mir herumgeschleppt habe. In aller Eile schraube ich meine Waffen   
zusammen - den Langbogen, das Schwert, das Schnellfeuergewehr. Ich hänge mir den Köcher mit den schwarzen   
Pfeilen um, ziehe die Maske über mein Gesicht und drücke Sammie meine kleine Tochter in die Arme: "Wenn ich   
nicht zurückkomme, bring Rani nach Miami ins Vice Department." - "Zu den Cops ?!" "Ja." - "Aber sie werden   
mich als Druckmittel gegen Jaol benutzen !!" "Nein, die nicht. Sie kennen Rani. Erzähle ihnen, was passiert ist   
und wo wir sind, sie werden uns rausboxen." - "Wer - sie ?" - "Miami Vice, die Cops oder zumindest drei der   
Männer, die mich lieben."  
Plötzlich grinst Sammie: "Männer ? Wieviele hast du denn ?" Ich grinse zurück: "Das verrate ich nicht, aber Matt   
ist einer von ihnen." Wir lachen uns an, dann reiße ich mich zusammen und streiche Rani über das Haar, wie ich   
es oft bei ihrem Vater tue. "Paß auf sie auf, Sammie. Sie ist mein jüngstes Kind."  
Wie ein schwarzer Dämon trete ich in den Kreis von Jaols Männern.  
  
***  
Aus Matt's Blickwinkel gestaltet sich die Lage etwas anders.  
Er hat zwar nicht direkt etwas mit Xagés geplatztem Deal zu tun, aber er hat immerhin versucht, den Verbrecher   
auszuschalten. Nur hat er nicht damit gerechnet, daß die Banden sich zusammenschließen würden, nachdem er   
mit den Killern fertig war.  
Die "Falle" besteht aus dem Seitenwechsel seines Informanten, dem kaltblütigen Mord an zwei Amerikanern, die   
zufällig Matt's Statur hatten, und Matt's Suche nach ihrem Mörder.  
Stattdessen findet er die Leiche seines Informanten und sieht sich einigen, ziemlich erbosten Gangstern gegen-  
über. Offensichtlich sind sie so erpicht auf eine Demonstration ihrer Einigkeit, daß sie es auf ein Kräftemessen mit   
Matt ankommen lassen - d.h. erst geben sie ihm einen kleinen Vorsprung, dann hetzen sie hinterher. Wenn Matt   
nicht das auserkorene Opfer wäre, könnte er beinahe über die Situation lachen. Doch so kann er nur von Glück   
reden, daß die Nahkampfqualitäten der Gangster nicht überragend sind, trotzdem hat er keinen leichten Stand.  
Wie seine Gegner muß auch Matt Schläge einstecken und blutet bald aus einigen Wunden. Als er endlich eine   
reelle Chance zur Flucht sieht, schlägt Xagé ihn von hinten mit einem Knüppel nieder, und er bricht bewußtlos   
zusammen.  
  
Mehrere Stunden später erwacht er mit brummendem Schädel.  
Seine Hände sind auf den Rücken gefesselt und er liegt in einem feuchtkalten Kellerraum, der von einer Funzel   
schwach erleuchtet wird.   
Xagé hat nur auf Matt's Erwachen gewartet. Er richtet einen grellen Strahler auf ihn und unterzieht ihn einem   
Verhör, ohne jedoch etwas zu erfahren. Ganz unvermutet bringt er ihn in sein Hauptquartier und in eine trockene-  
re, hellere Zelle und läßt ihn zwei Tage in Ruhe, dann wird er erneut verhört.  
Xagé schreitet gönnerhaft vor Matt auf und ab, redet ihn mit "Mein lieber Mr. Hunter" an und läßt sogar die   
Handschellen lösen, aber natürlich bleiben seine Leibwächter immer neben Matt stehen. Als er auch "vernünfti-  
gen" Fragen nicht zugänglich ist, wird Matt brutal zusammengeschlagen !  
Die Leibwächter nehmen ihn in die Zange und Xagé kann bequem zuschlagen - in den Bauch, auf den Kopf, in   
die Nieren... Schließlich entdecken sie, wie empfindlich Matt's linke Schulter ist, und verrenken ihm den Arm.  
Als Xagé begreift, daß sich aus Matt nichts mehr herausholen läßt, wirft er ihn wie den letzten Dreck in seine   
Zelle. Er hatte schon vorher eine nur sehr vage Information bekommen und deshalb läßt er Matt vorerst am Leben   
- gerade so.  
***  
Es stellt sich heraus, daß Jaol den Plan der Maya-Stadt von Xagé hat.  
Paradox - erst hat er sich friedlich mit ihm getroffen, jetzt führt er eine kleine Armee in sein Hauptquartier.  
Da wir nicht wissen, wo Matt gefangengehalten wird, dringen wir in drei Gruppen ein. Jaol und ich sind mit Shao,   
Tsing und Draco zusammen.  
Bisher war es noch nie nötig, daß Shao und Tsing mich ernsthaft verteidigen mußten, weil schon Jaols Name   
meinen Schutz garantierte. Der gemeinsame Kampf wird also für uns alle eine neue Erfahrung sein.  
Ich kann zwar nicht so gut Karate wie die beiden Brüder oder wie Matt, aber ich kann mich doch so gut wehren,   
daß es Tsing zumindest ein anerkennendes Lächeln entlockt. Als ich endlich zum Schwert greife, steht er neben   
mir. "Wer war dein Lehrer ?"  
"Matt - unter anderem." "Hm. Du mußt deine Schlagtechnik verbessern, mehr Dynamik." Er behält mich eine   
Weile im Auge, dann: "Schwert - sehr gut ! Auch von Matt ?" So schwierig unsere Situation auch ist, ich muß   
dennoch über Tsings Telegrammstil lachen: "Nein! Matt's Stil ist völlig anders !"  
Jetzt sieht Shao zu uns rüber, grinst und sagt: "Wahrscheinlich wie Robin Hood oder Errol Flynn." "Nein, Shao.   
Matt ist ein Ninja." Stille. Shao ist so verblüfft, daß er den nächsten Schlag seines Gegners beinahe verpaßt. "Ein   
Ninja ? Es gibt keine richtigen Ninjas außerhalb Japans." "Matt, schon. - Er würde sich geehrt fühlen, an eurer   
Seite zu kämpfen."  
Jaol mischt sich ein: "Laßt uns hier abhauen, dahinten kommen noch mehr - und hört mit dem Gesülze über   
Kampftechniken auf."  
Abseits vom Kampflärm dringen wir getrennt in die Kellergänge vor. In einer der größeren Zellen stoße ich auf   
Matt. Er liegt bewußtlos und mit gefesselten Händen auf einer Pritsche mit einer zerwühlten, blutverschmierten   
Decke. Mir bleibt nur wenig Zeit, ihn zu untersuchen.  
Schnell schneide ich die Stricke durch, wische ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht und stelle dabei fest, daß die Wunde   
am Hinterkopf frisch aufgeplatzt ist.  
Mir schwant Böses.  
Matt hat hohes Fieber, Prellungen und mehrere Schürfwunden, eventuell auch eine Gehirnerschütterung. Seine   
linke Schulter scheint wieder ausgerenkt zu sein, denn sie ist sehr geschwollen und Matt stöhnt bei der geringsten   
Berührung. Sein Unterarm könnte gebrochen sein. Wer einen so schwerverletzten Mann wie Matt zusätzlich noch   
niederschlägt, muß entweder sehr viel Angst vor ihm haben oder etwas vorhaben.  
Ich versuche, Matt zu wecken. "Matt... Matt, wach auf. - Hörst du mich ? - Wach auf, Matt !"  
Ohne Erfolg, stattdessen ertönt hinter mir ein Räuspern, und ein Mann spricht mich auf altmodische Weise an:   
"Interessant. Ich hätte Euch beinahe nicht erkannt, Masquée." Ich fahre herum, die Hand an der Waffe.  
An der Tür steht Xagé, ein alter Mann mit einem Stock, d.h. mit einem Stockschwert, wie mir schnell klar wird,   
und, ja - ich kenne ihn.  
Jaol hat nur wenig über ihn erzählt. Eigentlich nur, daß er der mächtigste Gangster in der Stadt ist. In den   
Fahndungslisten taucht der Name Xagé zwar auf, aber ohne ein dazugehöriges Gesicht - kein Wunder, trägt er   
doch einen anderen Namen und kommt aus Italien. Manchmal wundere ich mich, wieviele Verbrecher ur-  
sprünglich aus diesem kleinen Land kommen.  
Xagé hat noch eine gewaltige Rechnung mit mir offen - zu meinen Opfern gehörten eine Menge seiner Leute -   
und jetzt hat er die Gelegenheit, sich an mir zu rächen. Ich weiß, wieviel Wert dieser Mann auf ehrenvolles   
Verhalten legt. Es hat ihn zwar nicht davon abgehalten, Matt krankenhausreif zu schlagen, aber er wird mich nicht   
hinterrücks ermorden. Ich bin seine erbitterteste Feindin, und er wird mir einen fairen Kampf geben.  
Also stecke ich den Revolver wieder ein und drehe mich seelenruhig um, um Matt weiter zu verbinden. Als ich   
ihn auf die Pritsche zurückgleiten lasse, flattern seine Augenlider, aber er wacht nicht auf.  
Ich ziehe mein Schwert und stelle mich dem Kampf mit Xagé - dem einzigen meiner Feinde, der erfuhr, daß   
Masquée eine Frau ist - und es überlebte !  
Unser Haß aufeinander ist so groß, daß jeder die Identität des anderen wahrte und nicht verriet.  
Xagé ist der alte Mann, dem ich auf Sizilien meinen Haß und mein Leid entgegenschrie. Er ist der Mann, der   
Marks Tod in Auftrag gab !  
Ich atme tief durch, verdränge all das, was ich Xagés wegen schon durchgemacht habe, und denke an das, wofür   
ich kämpfe: für Matt und Rani, für Mark und Marcia - für alle meine Lieben und auch für meine toten Kinder.  
Ich gewinne meine Ruhe zurück und Xagé erkennt in mir seinen Tod...  
  
***  
Vom Klirren der Schwerter angelockt, stehen bald meine Freunde in der Tür. Jaol zückt seine Waffe und will den   
Kampf auf seine Weise beenden, aber Shao fällt ihm in den Arm und erklärt ihm, daß dies kein normales Duell ist   
- er hat gesehen, daß mein Gewehr am Kopfende von Matt's Pritsche liegt, und daß Matt befreit und verbunden   
ist.  
So ganz traue ich Xagé allerdings nicht und bleibe deswegen immer zwischen ihm und Matt. Die Zelle war zu   
leicht zu erreichen, irgendetwas ist hier im Busch...  
Shao hatte mit seiner Annahme meines Schwertkampfstils gar nicht so unrecht, denn ich kämpfe tatsächlich ein   
bißchen wie Robin Hood.  
Zusammen mit dem Kampfstil des 17.Jahrhunderts und Matt's Einfluß des asiatischen Schwertkampfes ergibt das   
eine recht eigenartige Mischung, sodaß mein Gegner keinen Eindruck von meiner Strategie bekommen kann.  
Auf diese Weise kann ich Xagé endlich in eine Ecke drängen und gerade, als ich zum tödlichen Schlag ausholen   
will, kommt einer von Jaols Männern außer Atem in die Zelle: "Die Bullen rücken an ! Wenn wir nicht in fünf   
Minuten draußen sind, haben sie uns !!"  
Verdutzt sehen wir uns an und im selben Moment macht Xagé einen Ausfall, den ich noch soeben parieren kann.   
Er drängt mich wieder zurück und ich befinde mich in der Defensive.  
Draco hat sich inzwischen Matt geschnappt und trägt ihn von Tsing begleitet nach draußen. Jaol sammelt meine   
Waffen ein und drängt mich mitzukommen. beinahe spricht er mich mit meinem richtigen Namen an, kann sich   
aber im letzten Augenblick noch fangen: "... Masquée, komm endlich !"  
Inzwischen habe ich es wieder geschafft, in die Offensive zu kommen und dränge Xagé rücksichtslos an die   
Wand. Dabei verpasse ich ihm eine kleine Wunde nach der anderen - ich bin so wütend, daß ich ihn zu Frikassée   
verarbeiten könnte ! Ich brauche auch nicht seine atemlose, zwischen den Zähnen herausgepreßte Bemerkung:   
"Du tust besser, was er sagt, Mädchen !", um zu erkennen, daß er hinter dem Anrücken der Polizei steckt. Er hat   
genau gewußt, daß wir kommen würden... und die Polizei hat er wahrscheinlich auch in der Tasche ! Mit dem   
letzten Hieb mache ich Xagé unschädlich, ohne ihn jedoch zu töten, dann eile ich Jaol nach, der laut : "Komm !!"   
brüllt.  
Shao steht an der nächsten Treppe und sichert den Weg ab.  
Auf unserem Fluchtweg treffen wir auf weitere Männer aus Jaols Bande und in einer Ecke auf Draco und Tsing   
mit Matt. Draco hockt neben ihm und sieht besorgt zu mir hoch: "Es sieht nicht gut aus, Conny. Er ist nur dreimal   
kurz aufgewacht, aber nie lange genug, um richtig klar zu werden. Er muß unbedingt in ein Krankenhaus, da sind   
zwei Rippenbrüche - siehst du, hier und da...", er schiebt Matt's Unterhemd hoch, "... Xagé muß ihn gefoltert   
haben. Wir müssen ihn rausschleppen und die ausgerenkte Schulter macht die Sache auch nicht leichter..."  
  
Ein paar Minuten später berührt Jaol mich an der Schulter. "Wir können die drei jetzt rausschicken, Conny. Auf   
der anderen Seite sind ein paar von unseren Leuten, die sie in Empfang nehmen. - Schafft ihr das, Draco, wenn   
wir euch Feuerschutz geben ? Ihr müßt Hunter nur unter die Arme nehmen und in direkter Linie zu dem   
Lagerschuppen dort laufen." - "Wenn die Bullen irgendwie abgelenkt sind - ja, aber wir haben keine Granaten   
mehr.", erwidert Tsing an Dracos Stelle.  
"Ich habe noch meine Pfeile, Tsing. Mit einem Lappen und Feuer könnte ich einen Brandpfeil hinüberschießen."   
Ich sehe meine Freunde abwartend an. Viel Zeit bleibt uns nicht; schon hören wir, wie die Fahrzeuge der Polizei   
in Stellung gehen.  
Mit dem letzten Verbandsstück und Benzin wird aus einem Jagd- ein Brandpfeil, dann schlüpfe ich in den noch   
dunklen Hof. Dank meiner schwarzen Kleidung und der Maske kann mich keiner sehen, aber als ich den Pfeil   
anzünde und den Bogen spanne, stehe ich einen Moment ungeschützt und für alle sichtbar da.  
Im Bruchteil der Sekunde, als ich den Pfeil abschieße und wieder im Dunkel verschwinde, hört Jaol hinter sich ein   
Klicken, fährt herum und schießt !  
Gleichzeitig laufen Draco und Tsing wie verabredet mit Matt los und in der beginnenden Schießerei geht Xagés   
letzter Schuß glatt unter. Ich spüre nur noch, wie etwas an meinem Kopf vorbeifliegt, dann bin ich wieder bei   
Jaol, der sich die blutende Seite hält.  
"Dieses Schwein wollte dich von hinten abknallen - von wegen, Ehrenmann ! Jetzt kann er auf zwei Stöcken   
herumlaufen - ich hab' ihm das andere Knie zerschossen !!" "Und ?" "Er ist weg !"  
"Wir kriegen ihn schon noch, irgendwann... Laß uns abhauen, Jaol." Immer noch schießend laufen wir aus unserer   
Deckung heraus, quer über den jetzt hell erleuchteten Hof zu unseren Freunden.  
Draco hat in einem der leerstehenden Gebäude einen Lastwagen versteckt, in den sie Matt und die anderen drei   
Verwundeten bereits hineingelegt haben. Auch wir übrigen steigen jetzt ein. Shao und Tsing sitzen vorne bei Dra-  
co, fünf Männer bilden an der hinteren Ladeklappe ein Bollwerk gegen Xagé und die Polizei und im Innenraum   
kümmere ich mich mit den beiden verbliebenen Männern um unsere fünf Verletzten. Erstaunlich, daß bis jetzt   
niemand umgekommen ist.  
Schon von weitem sehen wir die Blaulichter um Jaols Haus - gut, daß Sammie und Maria mit den Kindern in ihr   
Heimatdorf zurückgegangen sind.  
Wir müssen uns trennen...  
***  
Die kleine Karawane steht am Flußufer, an der Grenze zum dichtesten Dschungel.  
Wir haben unsere Verwundeten auf Tragen gepackt und wollen uns zu einer Zuglinie durchschlagen, die nicht von   
Xagé kontrolliert wird.  
Jaol wird sich auf direktem Weg mitten durch den Dschungel in sein Heimatdorf durchschlagen und sich dort mit   
Sammie treffen. Die Familie seiner Mutter wird Sammie und Rani sicher zur Grenze eskortieren, sodaß sie   
unbehelligt nach Miami fahren kann. Die Information über den Zug wird sie mitnehmen. Jaol wird so lange   
untertauchen, bis Xagé die Suche einstellt.  
Während Jaol sich von seinen Männern verabschiedet, knie ich neben Matt's Trage. Vor zwei Stunden ist er   
endlich aufgewacht. Er fiebert stark, ist aber sonst klar im Kopf. Draco hat sich wieder als Arzt betätigt und ihm   
ein zweitesmal die Schulter eingerenkt, nur war Matt diesmal bei vollem Bewußtsein, weil Draco wegen der   
starken Schwellung sichergehen wollte, daß Xagé ihm nicht noch etwas anderes angetan hatte.  
Jetzt liegt Matt mit - bis auf den rechten Arm - einbandagiertem Oberkörper auf der Trage und kann sich kaum   
rühren. Jedesmal, wenn einer seiner Träger die Balance verliert oder der Weg uneben ist, stöhnt er vor Schmerz   
auf.  
Dann steht Jaol vor mir, umarmt mich und wünscht mir Glück. Shao bringt ihn auf die andere Seite des Flusses.   
Bevor Jaol in den Dschungel eindringt, dreht er sich noch einmal um und blickt zu mir zurück.   
Mit der rechten Hand berührt er sein Herz und führt den Arm in einer Halbkreisbewegung in meine Richtung. Ich   
wiederhole die indianische Geste und flüstere: "Leb wohl, Bruder meines Herzens."  
Das ist der wirkliche Abschied. Ich weiß, daß Jaol meine Worte "gehört" hat, denn er flüstert das Gleiche und   
verschwindet dann zwischen den Bäumen.  
Bei Matt beginnt die Morphiumspritze zu wirken. Er sieht mich mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an, seine   
Augen flattern, und er schläft ein.  
***  
Als Matt das nächstemal erwacht, befindet er sich in einem ratternden Zug - in einem Waggon mit Stroh und   
Viehfutter ! Er liegt in einer mit Decken ausgepolsterten Höhlung zwischen Futtersäcken und Strohballen, die so   
geschickt aufgeschichtet sind, daß von vorne nicht zu erkennen ist, ob zwischen den Säcken und Ballen eine   
Lücke ist.  
Neben sich spürt er die Restwärme eines Körpers in den zerwühlten Decken, aber - wo ist Masquée ?!  
  
Matt versucht, sich aufzurichten, und verliert beinahe wieder das Bewußtsein, weil sein Schädel sofort anfängt zu   
dröhnen. Hölle - tut das weh !  
Er erinnert sich noch dunkel daran, daß Masquée im Dschungel von Jaol Abschied genommen hat, aber was hatte   
diese seltsame Geste zu bedeuten ? Und was hatte sie geflüstert - "Leb wohl, Bruder meines Herzens" ? Was, zum   
Teufel, verband sie mit diesem Jaol ?!!  
Er stöhnt. "Oh, Gott. Nachdenken tut auch weh."  
"Matt ?" Völlig unvermutet taucht Masquée zwischen den Strohballen auf. Sie setzt sich neben ihn, fühlt nach   
seiner Stirn. "Wie fühlst du dich ? Kannst du durchatmen ?" "Durchatmen ?!" "Ja. Draco hatte Angst, daß die   
gebrochenen Rippen deine Lunge verletzen könnten... Ich bin so froh, daß es dir bessergeht, Matt, ich hatte solche   
Angst..." "Schsch, ist ja gut.", Matt streicht ihr mit der gesunden Hand über die Wange, zieht sie sanft zu sich   
herunter und küßt sie. "In ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder auf den Beinen, Conny." Doch sie schüttelt den Kopf und   
löst sich wieder von ihm: "Die paar Tage sind schon vorbei, Matt. Seit wir dich aus Xagés Festung herausgeholt   
haben, sind vier Tage vergangen - und es war nicht einmal sicher, ob wir es überhaupt schaffen würden ! Xagé hat   
alles abgeriegelt und die gesamte mexikanische Polizei sucht nach uns.  
Jaol hat gerade noch soviel Einfluß aufbieten können, daß dieser Waggon unbeschadet bis Mexiko-City fahren   
konnte. Shao und Tsing sind in einem der Waggons weiter vorne und warnen mich, falls eine Kontrolle kommt."   
"Wie ?" Masquée tippt nur auf das Funkgerät an ihrer Seite.  
Einen Augenblick sitzt sie still im Schneidersitz neben ihm, macht dabei aber ein so besorgtes Gesicht, daß er sich   
fragt, was in ihrem Kopf herumgehen mag.  
Bisher hat er sie nur zweimal so erlebt und beide Male mündete es in eine Katastrophe !  
Matt weiß, daß Masquée gerne alles unter Kontrolle hat - inklusive ihrer Gefühle; wenn sie es also nicht mehr   
schafft, sich zumindet den äußeren Anschein von Ruhe und Überlegenheit zu geben, dann ist etwas ganz und gar   
nicht in Ordnung !!  
Daher hält er sie, als sie sich wieder erheben will, schnell am Handgelenk fest. "Conny... was ist los ?" "Laß mich,   
Matt." "Nein. Na, komm - was ist los ?" "Ich hab' Angst, Matt... daß ich dich nicht verteidigen kann... ich kann   
nur hoffen... Matt ! Unser ganzer Plan hängt davon ab, daß Xagé schwer genug verletzt ist, um lange Zeit nichts   
zu unternehmen; aber, wenn er die Polizei fest genug in seiner Hand hat, können wir jede Hoffnung vergessen -   
und ich schwöre dir, wenn er noch einem Menschen, den ich liebe, ein Haar krümmt, dann mache ich seine   
Festung dem Erdboden gleich !!!"  
Langsam dringt der letzte Satz zu Matt durch: "Moment - willst du damit sagen, daß du Xagé kennst ??" - "Ja. Oh,   
ja ! Xagé hat vor acht Jahren das Killerkommando auf meine Insel geschickt, um Mark zu töten - und ich habe   
seinen Sohn verschont, um ihm zu zeigen, wie es ist, wenn man bis auf ein einziges Kind alles verloren hat !!!" ...   
"Jetzt verstehe ich seine Fragen, er muß ziemlich nervös gewesen sein, als er von meiner Verbindung zu seinem   
Todfeind erfahren hat. Deshalb hat er mich so hartnäckig verhört...", Matt lacht bitter, "wahrscheinlich hat er   
selbst nicht so recht gewußt, wonach er eigentlich sucht !" "Ja..."  
In die sich entwickelnde Stille hinein tönt aus dem Funkgerät Shaos Stimme: "Conny?" "Ja, Shao ?" "Wir nähern   
uns jetzt der mexikanischen Grenze, mach' dich auf etwas gefaßt." "Könnt ihr schon etwas sehen ?" "Nein, aber   
auf den anderen Kanälen ist einiges los - versteck dich lieber ! Ende." "Okay. Ende."  
  
***  
Beinahe erleichtert sehe ich Matt an. "Es geht los."  
Ich dränge Wasser und Lebensmittel weiter nach hinten, verstärke das Bollwerk um die Höhlung, bedecke Matt   
mit den restlichen Decken und häufe Stroh über ihm auf. Ich lasse gerade noch soviel frei, daß ich neben ihn   
schlüpfen kann. Als letztes ziehe ich meinen Waffenkoffer vor unsere Köpfe. Ich schmiege mich in Matt's Arm   
und bete, daß das Stroh nicht verrutscht. Der Revolver liegt schußbereit in meiner Hand.  
Der Zug hält und wir halten instinktiv die Luft an.  
In das Quietschen der Bremsen hinein kommt noch einmal Shaos Stimme: "Conny ?!" "Ja... ?" "Bete, daß... daß   
Matt nicht gerade jetzt aufwacht..." "Er ist schon wach." "Dann verhaltet euch ruhig, gebt keinen Mucks von euch   
- die kommen mit einer ganzen Armee an. Ende." "... Ende." Eine Sekunde lang wagen wir nicht einmal zu atmen,   
dann wispert Matt: "Ist Rani in Sicherheit ?" "Ja, Sammie bringt sie nach Miami."  
"Wer ?" "Samantha, Jaols Schwester. Mit ein bißchen Glück sind sie schon dort..."  
Matt setzt noch einmal an, wird aber von einer Durchsage der Polizei unterbrochen: "Kommen Sie mit erhobenen   
Händen raus, Senores, dann wird Ihnen nichts geschehen!!"  
"Glaub' nicht dran...", flüstert Matt und zieht mich enger an sich. Als die Tür unseres Waggons aufgezogen wird,   
klammern wir uns aneinander.  
Einige Stimmen diskutieren darüber, ob sie alles selbst durchsuchen sollen oder es lieber den Spürhunden   
überlassen, dann ertönt Xagés nur zu bekannte Stimme: "Nichts da ! Hier riecht doch alles nach Mensch - macht   
kurzen Prozeß !!"  
Die zweite Tür wird aufgeschoben und wir hören, vor Entsetzen wie gelähmt, das Geräusch von Maschinen-  
pistolen, die entsichert werden !!  
"Feuer !!!"  
  
Die Kugeln durchsieben alles um uns herum, die Futtersäcke platzen auf und der ganze Waggon erzittert unter   
dem Kugelhagel, sogar mein Waffenkoffer wird getroffen !  
Ich spüre, wie Matt zusammenzuckt und gleichzeitig versucht, meinen Kopf mit seinen Armen zu schützen, ohne   
den Koffer umzustoßen - das gleiche versuche ich bei ihm, und prompt trifft ein Querschläger meinen linken Arm,   
allerdings bevor ich Matt's Kopf erreicht habe.  
Im selben Moment setzt sich der Waggon wieder in Bewegung, der Zug rollt auf amerikanisches Gebiet zu - und   
nimmt plötzlich wieder Fahrt auf !!  
Das Sperrfeuer bricht ab und Xagé brüllt: "Idioten !!! Was soll das ??!!" Aber der Zug fährt weiter.  
"Haltet endlich den Zug an !!!!"  
"Ein paar Meter...", murmelt Matt, "nur noch ein paar Meter." Ich liege ganz still in seinen Armen, mein Oberarm   
pocht wie wahnsinnig.  
Allmählich verklingt Xagés Stimme, dann knistert das Funkgerät: "Lebt ihr noch ?" Matt antwortet an meiner   
Stelle: "Ja. Sind wir in den Staaten ?" "Bis auf den letzten Zentimeter ! Wir sind über's Dach in die Lokomotive   
gekrabbelt !!" "Toll !" Wir befreien uns aus den Decken und dem Stroh und nehmen erst jetzt das Chaos um uns   
herum wahr - gesplittertes Holz, zerfetzte Strohballen und aufgerissene Futtersäcke - uns wird bewußt, welch ein   
irrsinniges Glück wir gehabt haben.  
Ich wanke zur Tür. "Fall nicht raus, Conny."  
Vollkommen erschöpft sehe ich den us-amerikanischen Polizeiwagen entgegen, irgendwo dazwischen erkenne ich   
ein paar Krankenwagen und Sonnys weißen Ferrari.  
Während der Zug hält, meldet sich Shao wieder: "Kinder, unsere Probleme sind leider noch nicht zuende. Die   
Amis haben die Strecke blockiert - unser Begrüßungskomitee sieht nicht sehr freundlich aus..." "Nicht schießen,   
Shao ! Das sind unsere Freunde !!" "Bist du sicher ?" "Absolut. Den Rest mache ich, Shao." Schnell stelle ich   
einen anderen Kanal ein, bevor jemand einen zittrigen Finger am Abzug hat... "Schwarze Hexe ruft Adlerfeder ! -   
Schwarze Hexe ruft Adlerfeder ! Sonny, hörst du mich ?!" Das Funkgerät rauscht fürchterlich, dann kommt   
Sonnys Stimme durch: "Wir hören dich ! Wo steckt ihr ?!" "Im letzten Drittel, die Türen stehen offen. Sonny, laßt   
die beiden in der Lok zufrieden, Shao und Tsing gehören zu mir." "Verstanden !" Der Ferrari löst sich aus der Ko-  
lonne und rast zu uns herüber, ich benachrichtige Shao und Tsing, daß sie die Lok verlassen können.  
Allmählich macht sich der Blutverlust bei mir bemerkbar, mir wird schwarz vor den Augen, aber ich kann mich   
noch aufrechthalten. Endlich hält der Ferrari mit quietschenden Reifen und Sonny und Quadri springen heraus !   
Kurz nach ihnen kommt ein Krankenwagen an.  
"Um Gottes willen !" Fassungslos betrachtet Sonny das Desaster. "Wie habt ihr das überlebt ?!" "Knapp." "Matt   
auch ?" Ich nicke, dann falle ich besinnungslos in Quadris Arme, der gerade in den Waggon geklettert ist.  
  
***  
"Matt ! Wo steckst du ?!" "Hier hinten, zwischen den Futtersäcken !!" Matt hört das Geräusch von Strohballen,   
die beiseite geworfen werden, dann taucht Sonnys Gesicht vor ihm auf. "Oh, Mann, Crockett ! Ich bin noch nie so   
froh gewesen, dich zu sehen!!" "Was soll ich erst sagen, Matt ?! Bist du okay, keine Kugel abgekriegt ?" "Nein,   
das Ding ist im Verband steckengeblieben."  
Sonny grinst. "Kannst du stehen ?" "Nein, und auch nicht sitzen." "Tja, dann müssen sich unsere weißgekittelten   
Freunde um dich kümmern. - Bringt die Zwangsjacke her, Jungs." Irgendjemand lacht, dann erscheinen die   
Sanitäter in Matt's Blickfeld.  
Als sie ihn aus dem Waggon tragen, sieht er Masquée auf der Stoßstange des Krankenwagens sitzen und Quadri,   
der ihren Arm verbindet. Doch als einer der Polizisten mit einem Megaphon vorbeigeht, ist sie schneller auf den   
Beinen, als es sich die Männer vorstellen können, schnappt sich das Megaphon und richtet es zur mexikanischen   
Grenze: "Xagé !! Oder wie du auch immer heißen magst !!!" - "Conny !!", brüllen Sonny und Quadri wie aus   
einem Mund und stürzen auf sie zu, aber sie läuft nur ein paar Meter weg und hebt das Megaphon wieder: "Du   
hast Pech gehabt, Xagé !! Wir waren doch in dem Waggon !!! - Was meinst du, wie lange dein Sohn noch zu   
leben hat oder hast du Sizilien etwa schon vergessen ?!!" Quadri entreißt ihr die Flüstertüte: "Jetzt reicht's ! Oder   
hast du vergessen, was auf Sizilien passiert ist ?!!!" "Ganz bestimmt nicht, Quadri, aber irgendjemand in dem   
Gefängnis auf Sizilien hat vergessen, den Schlüssel zu Xagés Zelle wegzuwerfen - oder wie kannst du dir   
erklären, daß er aus dem Hochsicherheitstrakt entkommt und in Südamerika wiederauftaucht ?!"  
Quadri schüttelt sie: "Hör endlich auf damit ! Wir kriegen ihn schon, aber auf legale Weise - und, wenn nicht jetzt,   
dann später !" "Ach, ja ?! Und in der Zwischenzeit darf er weiter kleine Kinder umbringen - vielleicht Luisa und   
Pietro ??!!" Abrupt ohrfeigt Quadri sie: "Hör auf !!!" und als sie in seinen Armen zusammensackt und sich   
verzweifelt an ihn klammert, hebt er sie hoch und trägt sie zu Matt in den Krankenwagen: "Schscht, glaub' mir,   
Xagé wird weder unseren, noch einem deiner anderen Kinder ein Haar krümmen - er wird ihnen nicht einmal   
nahekommen..."  
Matt wird beinahe eifersüchtig, als er sieht, wie liebevoll Quadri Masquée in eine Decke wickelt und wie   
krampfhaft sie sich an ihn klammert, aber der Italiener zwinkert ihm nur beruhigend zu: "Wart's ab ! Wenn sie den   
Schock erst überwunden hat, hat sie nur noch Augen für dich - dann habe ich das Nachsehen."  
Quadris Voraussage trifft ein.  
Ein paar Tage später in Miami ist Masquée wieder ganz die alte - sie weicht Matt kaum noch von der Seite und   
treibt Sonny beinahe zur Verzweiflung, weil sie alle Hebel in Bewegung setzt, um Xagé dingfest zu machen.  
Erst als Castillo ihr androht, ihr den Vice-Ausweis zu entziehen, beschränkt sie sich auf die legalen Mittel.  
  
***  
Nachdem Sonny, Quadri und Castillo mich mit vereinten Kräften ruhiggestellt haben, verbringe ich noch mehr   
Zeit mit Matt. Dazwischen fahre ich zu Gina, die Sammie und Rani bei sich aufgenommen hat, und spiele mit   
meiner kleinen Tochter.  
Gina erzählt mir, wie verwirrt Sammie aussah, als sie ins Vice Department kam und ihre Geschichte erzählte -   
und kaum zur Kenntnis genommen wurde, weil alle mit Rani beschäftigt waren.  
Erst als klar war, daß Rani sich bei ihr wohl fühlte, durfte Sammie noch einmal von vorn beginnen. Nur kam   
wieder keine Reaktion auf Jaols Beteiligung.  
Schließlich stellte sie die Frage in den Raum und erhielt von Castillo die Antwort: "Wir wissen, daß Masquée   
manchmal seltsame Freundschaften pflegt." Aber erst, als er ihr mit einem Stapel Akten bewies, daß zumindest   
seine Abteilung von der Beziehung zwischen Masquée und Jaol wußte, glaubte sie ihm, daß Miami Vice kein   
Interesse an Jaols Verhaftung hatte.  
"Masquée hat Jaol bei jedem größeren Fall, der ihm eine längere Gefängnisstrafe eingebracht hätte, einfach laufen   
lassen. Sie wußte, wo er war, und hat die Beamten einfach abgelenkt oder an anderer Stelle eingesetzt oder sie hat   
ihm selbst die Gelegenheit zur Flucht gegeben... Wir wissen nur nicht, warum sie befreundet sind."  
"Sie haben sich während des Studiums kennengelernt. Mein Bruder war in Europa, um europäische Archäologie   
zu studieren, und ist mit ihr ins Gespräch gekommen. Irgendwann haben sie festgestellt, daß sie beide ein   
besonderes Faible für die Kultur der Mayas hatten, und da unsere Mutter eine Lakandonin ist, lag es nahe, im   
Stammesgebiet nach einer Stadt zu suchen. Später haben sie die Suche ausgedehnt und sich um Genehmigungen,   
Ausgrabungsleiter usw. gekümmert.  
Ganz egal, was sie taten oder wie lange sie sich nicht sahen, sie haben ihr Ziel nicht aus den Augen verloren..."   
Das erklärte den Vice-Leuten natürlich einiges, nur nicht, warum ich so hartnäckig über meine Verbindung zu   
Jaol geschwiegen hatte.  
"Wir haben Blutsbrüderschaft geschworen", knurre ich Gina entgegen, "ganz altmodisch mit Schnitt in den Arm   
und Blutmischen - stilecht wie bei Winnetou !"  
"Winnetou ? Wer ist Winnetou ?!!"  
Zufällig hat Quadri die letzten Worte gehört, als Sammie ihn hereinläßt, er grinst. "Gina, du kennst Winnetou   
nicht ? Das ist der große, einzig wahre Häuptling der Apatschen - jedenfalls in den Köpfen eingefleischter Karl   
May-Leser !", er lacht und drückt mich an sich, "Stimmt's, Conny ?!" Ich gebe einen knurrenden Laut von mir,   
muß dann aber doch mitlachen.  
"Hattest du nie Gewissensbisse wegen Jaol ?", fragt Gina wieder ernst. "Nein, denn ich habe weder unsere   
Freundschaft verraten, noch Jaol verpfiffen - aber ich habe ihm jeden Deal vermasselt, den er in meiner Reich-  
weite ausführen wollte. Ein paarmal ist er natürlich erwischt worden, sonst wäre er mißtrauisch oder größen-  
wahnsinnig geworden, aber so ?!" "Du meinst,...", mischt sich Quadri ein, "er hat nichts von deinem Schutz ge-  
wußt ?!" "Um Gottes willen, für ihn war ich doch nur Kunsthistorikerin..."  
Später, im Krankenhaus, sitze ich auf Matt's Bettkante und erzähle ihm die ganze Geschichte noch einmal. Er   
zieht mich nur an sich und schließt kurz die Augen: "Mach' das nie wieder, Conny, wenn irgendetwas schief-  
gegangen wäre..." "Hey,...", ich befreie mich halb aus seiner Umarmung, streiche mit beiden Händen über sein   
Gesicht und halte so seinen Kopf fest, "ich wußte, daß Jaol mein Freund ist, Matt - nur nicht, wie tief sein Ver-  
trauen ging. Immerhin ist ein himmelweiter Unterschied zwischen der alten Studienfreundin und Masquée -   
erinnere dich nur'mal an dein Entsetzen, als du erfahren hast, daß die harmlose Touristin eine Polizistin, Geheim-  
agentin, Killerin war - wie oft ist dein Vertrauen da auf die Probe gestellt worden ?!!"  
Matt starrt mich an und schluckt, dann sagt er leise: "Es ist aber etwas anderes, wenn man diese geheimnisvolle,   
junge Frau liebt." "Ich weiß...", ich erwähne erst gar nicht, daß Jaol mir wahrscheinlich aus dem gleichen Grund   
vertraut hatte.  
"Matt, ich hatte nicht vor, dir Sorgen zu machen oder dir wehzutun... und wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß du ver-  
suchst, an Xagé heranzukommen, hätte ich die Ausgrabung abgeblasen und Jaol um Hilfe gebeten, denn – ver-  
flucht, er hatte dich doch schon enttarnt - und mich dadurch zum Teil auch !!!" "Er hat - was ?!!", Matt richtet sich   
heftig auf, fällt aber stöhnend zurück, "Und du..." Ich drücke ihn wieder in die Kissen und halte ihn dort fest. "Es   
ist vorbei, Matt - ich wollte euch beide dadurch unter Kontrolle halten ! - Bleib' liegen !! - Jaol hat es nicht   
weiterverwendet, und ihr seid euch nicht gegenseitig an die Kehle gegangen. - Verdammt, bleib' liegen !!"  
"Haben Sie irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten ?", eine Krankenschwester steckt den Kopf zur Tür herein. "Nein,   
danke,...", winke ich rückwärts gewandt ab, "ich komme schon zurecht."  
Leiser wende ich mich wieder an Matt.  
"Glaubst du eigentlich, ich würde leichtfertig mit deinem Leben spielen, Matt ?! Schließlich..." Ich stocke. Matt   
leidet zwar noch immer unter der Gehirnerschütterung, der ausgekugelten Schulter, den Rippenbrüchen und dem   
gebrochenen Arm, aber offensichtlich... Er hat wieder diesen Blick in den Augen und... - Da gibt's nur eins: "...   
schließlich bin ich...", ich setze einen absolut verzweifelten Blick auf, "bin ich hier, um - dich zu kitzeln !" Ich   
kneife ihn in die Seiten, daß er gleichzeitig aufschreit und laut lacht: "Auu ! Laß das sein, ich bin ein kranker   
Mann !" "So krank nun auch wieder nicht." Ich bin gnadenlos, bis er zum Gegenangriff übergeht und versucht,   
mich mit einer Hand zu kitzeln. Bis wir beide japsend auf dem Bett liegen und Matt sich trotz offensichtlicher   
Kopfschmerzen und schmerzender Rippen über mich beugt und mich vorsichtig küßt. Zärtlich streicht er eine   
Haarsträhne aus meinem Gesicht und plötzlich packt es uns beide ! Wir schlingen die Arme umeinander und Matt   
zieht mich zu sich hoch. Ich wölbe mich aus der Rückenlage hoch und drücke ihn gegen das halb aufgestellte   
Rückenteil des Bettes. Dabei bekomme ich den Hebel in die Hand und das Rückenteil kracht herunter - Matt läßt   
nur ein schmerzerfülltes "Ouummhh !" hören.  
Wir sind so sehr miteinander beschäftigt, daß wir nicht bemerken, wie Sonny und der behandelnde Arzt herein-  
kommen. Erst als Sonny zurückgeht und die Tür ein zweitesmal laut schließt, fahren wir auseinander. Wir sind   
beide puterrot.  
  
Sonny grinst: "War's schön ?" und der Arzt meint: "Eigentlich wollte ich Sie ja..." er bricht ab und grinst   
ebenfalls. Matt und ich gucken uns an und plötzlich fangen wir alle an zu lachen - und nicht nur Matt hält sich am   
Ende die Seiten !  
Der Arzt schüttelt nur noch den Kopf: "Wenn alle meine Patienten so fröhlich wären, hätte ich keine Arbeit   
mehr.", dann bricht er wieder ab, "Ich wollte Sie noch einmal untersuchen, Mr. Hunter - sind Sie in der Lage, sich   
aufzusetzen ?!" Wir lachen und, als der Arzt uns bittet, hinauszugehen, nimmt Sonny mich halb in den Arm. "Wir   
bleiben, Doc." Als Matt zustimmend nickt, zuckt der Arzt nur mit den Schultern und nimmt Matt den Verband um   
Schultern und Rippen ab. Er stellt fest, daß die Reizung des Schultergelenks stark nachgelassen hat, Matt aber   
wegen der Gehirnerschütterung und der gebrochenenen Rippen unbedingt noch Ruhe haben muß.  
Ich sehe Matt's Rippen das erste Mal, seit Draco ihn aus Xagés Festung geschleppt hat, und bin entsetzt.  
Der Arzt deutet meinen Blick richtig: "Allerdings, er hat ein wahnsinniges Glück gehabt. Wenn die Rippe sich   
hier...", er drückt leicht auf eine Stelle und Matt stöhnt laut auf, "... noch ein bißchen nach innen bewegt hätte,   
wäre es fraglich gewesen, ob Sie ihn ohne Hubschrauber überhaupt über die Grenze bekommen hätten."  
Ich vergegenwärtige mir unsere Odyssee durch Mexiko und halte spontan die Luft an, wir hatten so schon sehr   
viel Glück...  
Der Arzt reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
"Wenn Sie mir versprechen, noch eine Weile im Bett zu bleiben - oder zumindest ruhig zu bleiben, dann entlasse   
ich Sie noch heute abend, Mr. Hunter; wenn nicht, bleiben Sie noch eine Woche unter Bewachung hier. D.h. Sie   
bekommen keinen Besuch ohne mitanwesende Krankenschwester - das gilt auch für Sie, Miss." "Darf er denn mit   
unserer Tochter spielen ?", frage ich. "Wie alt ?" "Zehn Monate." "Ja, er darf, aber er muß liegenbleiben !" Ich   
sehe Matt grinsend an, während der Arzt seinen Rippenverband wieder befestigt. "Ich glaube, du bleibst besser   
noch ein paar Tage hier, Matt - bis ich zuhause aufgeräumt und Rani beigebracht habe, was man mit einem im   
Bett liegenden Mann anstellen kann..."  
Matt fährt empört hoch und der Arzt nutzt die Gelegenheit, um ihn wieder ins Bett zu befördern: "Ich denke, sie   
hat recht. Genießen Sie unsere Gastfreundschaft noch ein paar Tage."  
Ein paar Tage später hole ich Matt aus dem Krankenhaus ab.  
Zusammen mit Sammie und Gina habe ich mein kleines Haus am Stadtrand von Miami in Ordnung gebracht.  
Seit ich das letzte Mal mit Sonny, Kim und Swetlana hier war, hat es leergestanden, denn für eine große Familie   
reicht es nicht, und so haben wir je nach Aufenthaltsort verschiedene Häuser angemietet oder gekauft.  
Aber für Rani, Sammie, Matt und mich ist es genau richtig. Sammie wird noch einige Wochen bei uns bleiben   
und dann zurück in das Stammesgebiet der Lakandonen reisen, um Jaol von den letzten Ereignissen zu berichten.   
Shao und Tsing werden ersteinmal in Miami bleiben, zumindest bis Matt und ich mit Rani nach Hause fahren   
werden.  
An diesem Abend bringt Rani Sammie und Gina gerade zur Verzweiflung. Sie wird von Tag zu Tag quirliger,   
weil sie gerade laufen lernt.  
Matt ist auf der Fahrt zum Haus ungewöhnlich still.  
"Was ist ? - Matt ?!" Ich fahre den Wagen zur Seite und halte an. "Was ist los ?!" Matt schüttelt kurz den Kopf:   
"Nichts." "Quatsch ! Ich kenn' dich doch, also..." Er streckt sich und atmet tief durch: "Was... was ist, wenn Rani   
mich nicht erkennt ?" "Sie... ?! Matt, ich war nur zwei Monate mit ihr weg !" "Eben."  
Verflixt, da habe ich ja wiedermal 'was angestellt...  
"Matt, vom ersten Tag ihres Lebens an hat Rani dich vergöttert ! Sie hat dich angelächelt, sie hat sich nach dir die   
Lunge aus dem Hals geschrien und sich mit Dingen füttern lassen, die sie bei mir an die Wand geklatscht hätte -   
und du machst dir Sorgen, daß sie dich nach nur zwei Monaten nicht mehr erkennt ?! Du spinnst !!" Er starrt aus   
dem Fenster."Sieh mich an, Matt... Schatz, sieh mich an...", und, als er den Kopf wendet, "ich liebe dich und Rani   
liebt dich auch - sollte das nicht genügen ?" Er atmet wieder tief durch und ich merke, wie mir die Tränen   
kommen. "Matt ? - Verdammt, Matt Hunter ! Was tust du mir da an ?!!!" Plötzlich gehe ich auf ihn los und er   
kann mich im letzten Augenblick noch abwehren, im nächsten liegen wir uns in den Armen und klammern uns   
fast verzweifelt aneinander. "Ich liebe dich auch", flüstert Matt, "und ich will dich nie wieder verlieren - auch   
nicht an eine archäologische Ausgrabung ! Ich nehme jeden Auftrag mit dir an, ich trainiere mit dir - aber laß   
mich nie wieder im Ungewissen, Conny - nie wieder !!"  
Ich vergrabe mich an seiner Schulter und schüttel den Kopf: "Nein, bestimmt nicht..."  
Als wir ankommen, versuchen Gina und Sammie gerade, Rani ins Bett zu bringen, allerdings ohne nennenswerten   
Erfolg, denn die Kleine entwischt ihnen immer wieder.  
Sie haben alle größeren Gegenstände, an denen Rani sich hochziehen könnte, aus dem Weg geräumt, und so hat   
sie herrlich viel Platz zum Krabbeln und Herumwackeln.  
Gina hat uns gerade die Tür aufgemacht, da schießt Rani mit einem hohen Kreischen um die Ecke und landet auf   
dem Bauch. Dann hört sie die Begrüßung zwischen Gina und Matt und stutzt.  
Ihre Augen werden immer größer, und ich muß lachen, weil sie darin so sehr ihrem Vater gleicht. Ich kann richtig   
sehen, wie sie nachdenkt. Dann hat sie einen Entschluß gefaßt und stellt sich auf die Füße.  
  
Mit einem entzückten "Daddy !!!!" läuft sie dem völlig überraschten Matt entgegen, der sie mit dem rechten Arm   
gerade noch einfangen kann und durch Ranis Schwung das Gleichgewicht verliert, sodaß ich die beiden auffangen   
muß.  
Ganz eng umschlungen stehen wir an der Tür und ich habe das Gefühl, daß wir soeben unser Glück wiedereinge-  
fangen haben.  
***  
Epilog:  
Ich liege in Matt's Arm und streichel zärtlich über seine Haut. Die Rippenbrüche sind verheilt und nur noch als   
leicht gelbliche Verfärbungen zu erkennen, um den linken Arm trägt er anstelle des Gipses eine Bandage.  
Matt schläft halb, aber ich spüre, wie er unter meiner Berührung erschauert... ich fahre ganz, ganz vorsichtig über   
seine Schlüsselbeine hinunter zur Brust und zu den Rippen, ich spreize meine Finger und ziehe sie über seinen   
Bauch, umfasse seine Seite und führe meine Hand wieder hoch zu seiner Schulter, dann fahre ich in kreisenden   
Bewegungen mit den Fingern an seinem Arm entlang...  
Matt fängt an, zu zittern.  
Ich lasse meine Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhen, nur um die Wärme seiner Haut zu spüren, streichel liebkosend   
seinen Hals und ziehe die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach.  
Ganz leicht streiche ich von seiner Stirn hinunter über die Lippen zum Kinn - Matt's Augenlider flattern, er zuckt   
und lächelt, als ich erneut seine Lippen berühre.  
Jetzt streiche ich mit den Fingernägeln über seine Haut, tanze fast darüber und berühre ihn nur ganz leicht, sodaß   
Matt aufkeucht... über den Hals und die Schultern, den Arm hinunter und wieder herauf, über die Brust und den   
Bauch... plötzlich schießt Matt's Hand vor und er packt mich am Handgelenk, drückt mich auf den Rücken und ist   
jetzt über mir.  
Ich glaube, in seinen Augen zu versinken, aber anstatt mich zu küssen, sieht er mich nur schweratmend an.  
Als er einen Moment die Augen schließt, ziehe ich seinen Kopf zu mir herunter und küsse ihn. Ich fahre mit   
beiden Händen seinen Rücken entlang, und plötzlich packt er mich, umschlingt mich mit den Armen und küßt   
mich wild. Ich wölbe mich seinem Kuß entgegen, greife in seine Haare und seine Schultern und lasse mich völlig   
von der Gewalt der Gefühle mitreißen...  
  
12  
  



End file.
